


Our Scars Remind Us

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nothing too indepth, OCs are just for background, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swearing, Tags are dark, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yondu being sweet at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: The memory and original cause from Dreaming of Memories and the fleshed out scene that Yondu refers to of him first triggering it and the talk about Kraglin's past that followed.I didn't go into too much detail with the icky stuff but it's mentioned heavilyDon't have to read Dreaming of Memories





	Our Scars Remind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't go into too much detail with the icky stuff but it's there so just, ya know, be aware of tags  
> Set while they are still with Stakar  
> Not my usual fluff ratio, I promise I'll go back to cute stuff soon lol  
> Let me know if I missed a tag

Yondu and Kraglin had been dating a while and things were great, they enjoyed a lot of the same things, hardly ever fought, had profound loyalty with a need to protect one another and the sex was brain meltingly good.  
There had never been a mattress romp that wasn’t completely satiating, Kraglin was the most skilled bed mate Yondu had ever had and he’d been whoring his way through the stars as much as Stakar would allow up until he met Kraglin, so it was saying something.  
Nothing lasts forever though so it was only a matter of time before something happened to threaten all that new found happiness Yondu had.

Kraglin had just come back from a two week solo mission and once tucked safely into their room neither of them could keep their hands off the other, leaving a trail of clothing to the bunks.  
Yondu laid back with legs spread wide as Kraglin kneeled between them and descended his mouth onto Yondu’s length and began one hell of a blow job, hollowing his cheeks and wrapping his tongue around as much of Yondu’s shaft as possible before pulling back up each time.  
Kraglin added two of his fingers to his own mouth without losing any momentum, rubbing them over the head of Yondu’s shaft and slicking them up with leaking cum and saliva before removing them to one at a time and teasingly slow add to Yondu’s trembling hole, Yondu was already close to coming and the dual stimulation had his vision turning white within minutes as he unleashed his pleasure down the back of Kraglin’s throat.  
Before Kraglin could even finish swallowing Yondu had him on his back and was worrying one of Kraglin’s nipples between a yellow stained canine as he ghosted his fingers up and down Kraglin’s rock hard length.  
He teased the bud in his mouth until Kraglin was rutting into his hand and swatting at his shoulder, then Yondu did something he had never done before - he leaned back, grabbed Kraglin’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach.  
In less than a nanosecond Kraglin’s whole body went stiff except for the one part of him that already had been, that part was suddenly flaccid.  
That part of Yondu though, was already ready for action again and he slid one hand along Kraglin’s knobbly spine to rest against the back of his neck while the other ran approvingly over one buttcheek as he straddled the back of Kraglin’s closed legs.  
Kraglin choked out a barely audible “no” and if Yondu had been paying more attention he would have heard the abject terror laced into that tiny word, instead Yondu playfully smacked the cheek he had been admiring and tightened the downward pressure being applied to Kraglin’s neck as he reached under him to grope Kraglin’s cock.  
The only warning Yondu got was the split second his brain had to register Kraglin was no longer sporting an erection before he found himself a crumpled mess on the floor with aching thighs and a bloody nose.  
Kraglin had spread his legs wide and quick enough to unbalance Yondu from his perch on them, shot up to sit and decked him.  
“What tha ever lovin fuck Obfonteri....” was all Yondu managed to get out before he looked up at Kraglin still on the bed and what he saw sent a shudder through him that felt like he had just been dipped in liquid nitrogen.  
Emotions made a quick transition across Kraglin’s face, first he looked like a trapped feral animal - all snarl to his mouth and pure hate in his eyes, then something between guilt and panic as his eyes swam into focus and registred the blood pouring from Yondu’s nose, and then finally a deep sadness before closing his eyes tight, he turned his head refusing to look any longer at Yondu.

Kraglin knew all about Yondu’s past, could see the permanent reminders every time they fucked or showered or just plain got ready for bed in front of each other.  
Yondu had been surprisingly open about his past, he wasn’t ashamed of it like Kraglin always seemed to be when Yondu tried to pry.  
Really the only thing Yondu knew about Kraglin’s past was he had been homeless doing odd jobs before they met and his family had sold him into slavery as a child, something Yondu could sympathize with.  
They had been together around two years and that was all he could ever really get out of the other man before he’d change the subject, distract him with sex or out right tell him he didn’t want to talk about it but Kraglin always seemed happy and easy going so he never really pressured him once he got shut down.  
Part of Yondu knew he was hiding something dark though, the need for approval, to do his best, to never let anyone see him get upset, the way Kraglin wilted and the light left his eyes when Yondu landed him in trouble beside him and they were getting yelled at, the hellashish loyalty and protectiveness toward Yondu once they established they were mates, that all stemmed from something more than just genetics or having a safe place taken away or whatever.

As much as Yondu liked topping from the bottom or just plain being the receiver to whatever Kraglin gave he also liked switching once in awhile so as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed he wasn’t sure how to proceed.  
In that two weeks had Kraglin decided he didn’t want to be with him?  
No that couldn’t be right, no one could give a blowjob like that if they hated the other person.  
Did he hurt Kraglin?  
No, he hadn’t put that much pressure on his neck, only enough to keep his head down.  
Yondu reached out to Kraglin but his hand was batted away as Kraglin got off the bed and started to pull his boxers back on.  
“It ain’t you” was all he said, voice even and quiet but there was just the slightest hint of a tremble to his shoulders and Yondu realized Kraglin was looking for his pants, meaning he intended to get dressed and run off.  
Yondu caught his wrist but he didn’t turn around, something about the whole situation kept Yondu from being angry, he could still feel that frozen ache in his chest, when Kraglin finally sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him again it was like someone took a hammer to it.  
Kraglin had tears rolling down his cheeks and he was chewing his lip bloody.  
Kraglin hated crying, Yondu could count on half his hand the amount of times he had seen the other cry, sure he got a bit misty eyed sometimes but if he was really upset he went off alone and got whatever he needed out in private.  
Yondu respected that, he was the same way so the fact Kraglin was letting him see this part of him made it special and horrifying at the same time.

Suddenly it all made sense, the hidden past, how they had never tried a position where Kraglin couldn’t look at him while they had sex, the ‘it ain’t you’, and Kraglin’s nervous uncertainty now.  
“It ain’t you, I wanna, I mean… it weren’t you” Kraglin whispered, still refusing to meet Yondu’s gaze.  
“Krags… you ain’t gotta tell me… I-” Yondu started before Kraglin cut him off.  
“No, no I know ya’s smart, ya probably already… look I, I gotta get it out, I don’t want ya to ever think…” Kraglin shook his head and balled his fists up “I shoulda been louder, shoulda said some’in more cuz it just, that position, where I couldn’t see ya an ya were touching me…” more tears spilled over Kraglin’s cheeks and he took a few deep breaths.  
Yondu reached out and cupped his chin, turning his head to gently force him to look at him “you ain’t gotta tell me Darlin, past is just that, past, it don’t mean nothin to me just know you need eyes on me from now on. Shoulda stopped, weren’t your fault.”  
Kraglin shook his head from the gentle grip “IS my fault, I… I shoulda told ya from the start of us I got damages. Your scars, they’s on the outside and ya can see em, be reminded you was stronger than what ever tried ta hurt ya but...but mines are… mine are on the inside”.  
Kraglin closed his eyes again, opening them slowly and took Yondu’s hands into his before guiding them both to lay back down on the bed before continuing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kraglin always said he was Xandarian but he wasn’t born there, he didn’t know what planet he was born on or if it was even a planet because it could have been a moon, no one ever talked about it around him growing up and the time he spent on his home planet hadn’t been pleasant anyway.  
It had an Upper and Lower class system of people to it.  
The Uppers were rich, arrogant people who lived above the ground in extravagant houses and lavish cities, their ‘children’ went to school and they held lofty jobs requiring education.  
The Lowers were poor, they lived in small cities connected by tunnels that had a habit of collapsing in the underground sewer system, the abandoned sections were the main cities for the Lowers and they had expanded them with access to planetside by hatches only, there weren’t any schools, no hospitals, and they were all thought of as trash.  
The only thing they were good for was breeding, the atmosphere made the female Uppers sterile, it would make the Lowers sterile if they ever stayed on the surface long enough but no one ever talked about it, they pretended like it wasn’t even a thing and no one batted an eye when families announced a birth or suddenly had a baby or even toddler though the only way for them to have families was to buy a child from a Lower family or slum down and bring one of the Lower females up to have an egg harvested for in vitro fertilization.  
Females were sacred in the Lower community, they could create life and carry it within themselves, every Lower hoped when they had a child it would be female.

Kraglin had three older sisters, one was old enough and pretty enough that she worked top-side, Kraglin didn’t know what she did just that she left before the day cycle lights came on over head and sometimes didn’t come back for months at a time.  
She seemed nice enough, when Kraglin was born she smuggled him up to a hospital because he had been born far earlier than he should have, his parents listened to her and didn’t seem to hurt him as much if she was around, once she even let Kraglin braid her hair before she left.  
The other two he didn’t much have an opinion of, he wanted to be friends with them but they were always doing their own thing and he wasn’t allowed to bother them.  
His Papa was a perpetually drunk drug dealer and his Mama worked the red light district and he only ever saw her in passing as she left.  
They fought often and took it out on their children, Kraglin especially.  
He was born into the worst of the worst, they were trash even to the rest of the Lowers and he had been born for no other reason than spare parts to sell to Uppers whose children needed an organ transplant but having been born so early he had been too unfit to smuggle back up and pass as an ‘Upper child” for the first few years of his life in order to harvest.  
Mama and Papa weren’t happy about it but then they were never happy, about anything.  
Well not entirely true, Papa seemed happy when he beat the youngest 3 Obfonteri children.  
His sisters usually got a belting for messing up his work, the second oldest was his little mule and she’d take the drugs through the tunnels to his clients that lived in the other little ‘cities’ or to one of the hatches to drop off with an Upper since she had been born sterile and breathing the air often wouldn’t matter.  
The youngest wasn’t much older than Kraglin but she was curious with wandering hands.  
When one child got in trouble it set off a chain reaction, Papa would start hitting whoever was closest, have a drink, hunt down the other two and wallop them until he was worn out or their Mama came home and distracted him wanting to sample that days batch.  
Kraglin learned to hide by the time he was three but being three he was found more often than not and he didn’t always know it was coming.

He got better at it and by the time he was five he could get hidden as soon as he heard Papa bellow one of their names or the sound of a belt buckle jingling down the hallway.  
He always got it the worst, Kraglin was never sure if it was because he was ‘just extra’ and no one would care if he died from it or if it was because he wasn’t female and therefore not as precious.  
His sisters just got their butts spanked, it left welts and bruises on occasion but Kraglin got hit all over his body and not always with Papa’s hand or belt, sometimes it was just whatever was closest when he got ahold of him or had started to get pissed before he went to find him.  
It was always him now that Papa went to first, even if he hadn’t done anything wrong.  
If he was hiding well enough he wouldn’t be found but he could hear the sounds of his sisters getting it though no matter where he hid in their little shack it seemed and he wasn’t sure if that hurt just as much.  
If he could hide until his Mama came home he’d be safe until the next time Papa went off, which seemed to be at best of times just once a week.

It was also at age five, almost six, Kraglin learned what sex was.  
His sisters had seen where he hid and tattled when Papa grabbed them to deliver their beatings, they had learned in the last few months that if one of them knew where “Extra” was and they told him he would leave them alone in favor or tormenting Kraglin so they could go back to playing or sleep or eating or whatever else it was they decided was more important than getting an ass whooping to keep their brother from getting worse.  
As the cupboard was flung open Kraglin resigned himself to his fate, Mama wasn’t coming anyway, he couldn’t have hid till she got back, she had gone with one of the Uppers to be a donor and would be gone for the next month.  
He expected to be hit, punched in the stomach, backhanded, kicked when he fell to the floor all while mocking laughter rang out above him and his Papa’s sneering voice telling him to “man up, stop crying, you think anyone cares if you’re hurt” before blind anger had Papa beating him bloody or broken but he was lifted up and carried to his little closet of a room instead.  
Kraglin didn’t have any toys, no dresser full of clothes, no real bed like his sisters, what he had was a pile of six outfits that may or may not be allowed to be washed when his sisters things were and a stained, ripped up mattress that was more springs than cushioning.  
Papa laid him on the bed on his stomach and slid his hands up and down Kraglin’s back and buttocks.  
“Mama’s been gone a week, she’s not going to be back for a while yet. I need you to be Papa’s special little boy and you won’t get a beating today. Can you do that for me Extra?” his Papa purred as he slid Kraglin’s pants and underwear down and off his skinny little legs.  
He wanted his Papa to like him, he wanted so desperately to be special, even more for someone to care about him.  
Kraglin turned his head to answer but his Papa placed his large hand on the back of it and pushed it back down so he couldn’t look, then he guided Kraglin so the little boy would be on his knees and cupped his hand between Kraglin’s legs.  
It felt strange, wrong, and then searing pain and Kraglin didn’t want to be special like that.  
By the time it was over Kraglin was a sobbing mess with blood running down his thighs.  
Papa seemed to approve, he drank up each sob and wail as it hit his ears all the way to the door.  
In the 40 days Mama was gone it happened 15 times.  
If Kraglin fought it or looked at him he got it and then the beating of a lifetime too.

Mama found out about Kraglin being special when Kraglin was 6 and a half and she came home earlier than usual, she heard Papa murmuring someone was pretty, had beautiful eyes but keep them forward and was better than a bot-whore.  
When she walked into Kraglin’s room Papa was just finishing, she just glared at the scene before her.  
Kraglin ran to her as soon as he could on jelly like legs, he expected her to tell her husband he was sick, that she was going to take Kraglin away or have his oldest sister take him.  
What he got instead was a back hand so hard it knocked a tooth out, then she looked at her husband, “you that horny you should have come got me, hell, I’ll show you how that’s really done” she purred out and beckoned him with a finger, Papa followed and neither one of them even looked back at their bleeding child on the floor.  
The reprieve was short lived, three weeks later and they had decided to be a team, he wasn’t allowed to look at either of them.

Kraglin’s oldest sister found out he was special a few months later when she came back to see the other children in the neighborhood and she walked in on her parents sharing him.  
Later that night he cried and told her he hated it there, begged her to take him up with her even if it was just for a day so he could get away from the beating and the sex.  
His sister told him he had to hold it all inside, that he shouldn’t burden other people with his neediness and emotions, that crying was what kept earning him those things.  
Kraglin kept it inside from then on, the stained mattress the only thing to ever see more than a smile or a blank expression on his face.

When Kraglin was almost 8 his middle two sisters were killed when the tunnel they were running drugs through collapsed.  
He had been with them and barely made it out himself.  
Kraglin had been behind them by 20 feet to make sure no one was following them and if they were he was to shout so the girls could try and get away because the tunnel was one of the never used ones so anyone coming up behind them wasn’t just out for a stroll.  
The girls had been giggling and making their voices echo out in front of them when there was a rumble from above.  
Kraglin tried to get them to stop making so much noise but no one listened to ‘Extra’, no one ever listened to him about anything.  
Another rumble and the roof of the old dirt tunnel was coming down, Kraglin ran forward to grab his youngest sister’s hand but had to close his eyes as dust and dirt flew all around blinding him.  
When he opened his eyes again it was to a wall of rock and dirt, his eyes slid down it to the bottom and there sticking out from under a boulder was his sisters outstretched arm and blood was starting to seep out from under the rocks at the bottom of the pile.  
Kraglin panicked, he couldn’t breath, he felt like the tunnel was closing in around him.  
He wasn’t sure how long he sat with his knees to his chest rocking himself trying to calm down before he heard a muffled voice call his name.  
“Extra, Extra, are you there? Kraglin? Please there’s rock on either side of me, help me please. Please help me!”  
His other sister was still alive, he tore into the rock until his fingers were bloody.  
When the tunnel repair crew came they helped too, but then there was another rumble just as they had gotten enough space to see her and dust flew out of the opening.  
When they tried to look back in the space was gone, Kraglin noticed there was more blood coming out from under the rocks again.  
There wasn’t any funeral, Lowers didn’t get any kind of funeral rights, but Kraglin hd snuck out so he was there when they threw what was left of their bodies in the incinerator with the rest of the days garbage at the dump that night.

Kraglin had just turned 10, or at least he thought he had - no one had ever kept track, when his sister came and told him she was taking him up.  
She made him promise to keep it a secret and then once their parents were asleep she took him to one of the surface hatches.  
It was daylight up there, Kraglin had never seen daylight before and the only sun he’d ever seen had been in one of the books she had given their sisters, the ones he wasn’t supposed to touch but did every chance he got.  
They didn’t come up in the city as Kraglin had expected rather they came out to a wide field and although it was many miles away Kraglin could see the glimmering of the buildings in the distance.  
A voice from behind him made him jump and turn around.  
“You’re late, he’s a little old” a tall broad yellow skinned being grunted to his sister.  
His sister made a face and replied that Kraglin still had 8 or 10 years before he hit puberty, their species aged slower than most, before nudging Kraglin in their direction.  
Kraglin thought perhaps this was the person who would be helping his sister get him into the city, he continued to think that even as his arms were roughly grabbed and placed in heavy cuffs with a long chain attached, even when a thick steel collar was clasped so tight around his neck he could barely breathe.  
It wasn’t until his sister held out her hand and the other being handed her a giant stack of money that Kraglin realized something wasn’t right, that if anything she should be the one paying them for their services.  
His sister turned to leave and Kraglin croaked out to her as best he could but she never turned around.  
She made it almost to the hatch before the yellow monster he had just been sold to pulled out a blaster and shot her through the back of the head before dragging Kraglin over to pick up the money before it blew away on the breeze, then taking him to an M-Ship and days away from his home planet.  
He spent the next years until puberty a sex slave for men and women alike who enjoyed young playthings, still always with his face buried and his hips up or being told not to look at them.  
At least he knew how to handle that pain.

Kraglin hit puberty early and was 15 when he was sold to another slaver for labor, his previous master said he wasn’t any good now and shaving was time consuming and would only buy a few more years anyway.  
He spent his time working until he couldn’t anymore or being screamed at.  
Meals didn’t come very often but he was used to that, his last owner didn’t feed him often either laughing and claiming he shouldn’t be hungry with all the protein shakes he was getting.  
They beat him often but were skilled in extracting the most pain without causing scars or making him imobile, so even if he ran away no one would believe he was anything more than a teen running away from home and bring him back once his master put out word he was looking for him.  
Water tortures like steady drips to the forehead or waterboarding, sleep deprivation, being put in a room so quiet his own heartbeat sounded like a booming bass drum and he could swear he was able to hear his own blood whooshing through his veins, giving him things only to take them way, they were all just some of the things his cruel master liked to inflict on him so no one would see the damage.  
His master drilled it into his head that he was unwanted by anyone out there anyway, he was worthless, he had nothing to offer the universe, no one would ever love him or want him.  
After awhile Kraglin stopped trying to get away.

Kraglin was 19 when the moon he was on was raided by the Nova Corps.  
They took him to Xandar and placed him in an orphanage since he was still underage according to his species standings.  
He spent a year there before they kicked him out, Kraglin had nowhere to go and nothing but the clothes on his back.  
He tried to find a job but with no references and no home address he couldn’t get anyone to take a chance on him so he stole and robbed when he could in the slums where no one would call an officer, from people like him who didn’t matter anyway.  
He stumbled across a garage on the other edge of the city one day when he found himself wandering.  
It was run by a four armed ancient looking man who’s only hair was a snow white beard that hung to his knees, the beard had gotten caught in on the parts of a small engine he was fixing and instead of running into the shop to grab the till Kraglin found himself helping the old man.  
Once free the man had offered Kraglin a warm meal as thanks.  
They talked while they ate and he ended up giving Kraglin a job helping him repair M-ships and small electronics.  
The old man had been a sex slave in his younger days too it turned out.  
Kraglin was 20 when he learned the word rape and what it meant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You came along not soon after that” Kraglin said as he rolled onto his side to face Yondu who had remained so quiet during the entire thing Kraglin had mused that maybe he had fallen asleep.  
What he was met with was not a sleeping Yondu though, he was met with wet red eyes staring into his blue-grey ones as Yondu laid facing him.  
Yondu swallowed and hesitantly put an arm over Kraglin’s side.  
He wasn’t sure what to say, there were a million things, he wanted to tell Kraglin that was quite possibly the saddest tale he’d heard, that even though he’d been a battle slave it wasn’t anything like Kraglin had been through and he wouldn’t trade pasts for anything - not even his crest back.  
He wanted to tell Kraglin the same thing the old mechanic had, that what his parents, what his first master and his clients had done to him wasn’t his fault, hell nothing about any of it had been his fault and it wasn’t fair.  
He wanted to promise to never betray him, or force him to do something he didn’t want to, or that it was okay to let him know if he made him mad or sad, that Kraglin would never be a burden and if he needed him to just let him know, that Kraglin wasn’t worthless.  
He couldn’t get any of it to come out though, his throat felt tight and hot and his lungs burned like he had been holding his breath the whole time Kraglin had been talking.  
Whatever it was Kraglin saw in his ruby eyes it didn’t make him pull away, it was like he didn’t need to say any of it when Kraglin was staring into his eyes, it was like he could read his soul.  
Yondu leaned his head down and softly clunked their foreheads together.

“Krags… your scars, they on the inside, up here” with that Yondu gently bonked their heads together again “and they here” he said as he moved his other hand up so his fingers could drum against the center of Kraglin’s chest “but yous got me, to remind you that ya ain’t… too damaged… I ain’t goin nowhere, not now, not ever”.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line hurt to write because we all know he does end up doing the ultimate going away


End file.
